Delayed Gratification
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Natasha teaches Loki a lesson in delayed gratification.


**A/N: I started this over the summer and kept coming back to it, but I finally decided to finish it tonight :P**

"You have yet to tell me what these do." Loki wrapped his slender fingers around Natasha's stinger bracelet. "I'm curious."

Natasha unzipped her catsuit's zipper halfway when an idea crossed her mind. Why just step into the usual rough play right away? Tonight, she wanted to surprise Loki and spice things up in their bedroom. "I'll show you," she said in her most seductive voice as she straddled his hips. The god's body was already naked, ready for their nightly rituals. "We'll have some fun." If there was one thing Loki enjoyed, it was fun and games. The wide smile across his lips was proof. "Let's see how much voltage a god's body can handle." She pulled her arm from his grasp and let her hand linger against his side.

Unsure of what to expect, Loki watched her, eagerly licking his lips. He eyed Natasha as she pressed down on one of her bracelet's bullets. There was a faint humming sound and he could feel vibrations against his rib cage. The next thing Loki knew, a series of shocks pulsed throughout his body, making him moan. A normal person would have already been knocked unconscious after being tazed. But Loki clearly wasn't human.

Natasha watched his body convulse with what looked to be pleasure. Hearing him softly groan sparked a growing need between her legs. She was used to having men writhing under her control, but never in a situation such as _this._ Sure, she had to seduce men for business reasons, but she never thought about doing it for her own sexual gratification. Natasha proudly smiled at her newfound pleasure. "Feeling good, Loki?" she crooned, fingers tracing down his abs.

Loki chuckled under his breath. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Even the strongest guys get taken down from that," she coolly informed him.

Loki smugly smirked. He was proud of his godly strength.

Natasha rubbed her hips against his, feeling his stiffness against the core of her heat. She glanced down, wondering if he was hard before they began. If one zap to the side aroused him that much, she wondered what another would do… Her hand reached in between their bodies to stroke his great length. Loki shut his eyes, humming quietly in approval. "Lie down," Natasha ordered, releasing her grip around his cock.

The god frowned. "Not until you continue to please me as you were."

She touched a tip of her bracelet and pulled, revealing a thin cable. Loki was about to see more tricks than he bargained for. Natasha thrust her weight forward, sending the god backwards into the mattress. The wire from her stingers dug into the skin of Loki's neck, making him gag. His smile didn't disappear, though-not even for a second. Natasha realized that deep down, Loki was actually _enjoying _this foreplay. "I'll do whatever I want with you!" she hissed in a low growl. "You're _mine, _Loki!" She applied more pressure to the cable at his neck.

Loki eagerly stared up at Natasha, his lower member throbbing with need over the redhead's dominance. As much as heenjoyed being in control, seeing Natasha keenly intent on making him hers forced the god's body to shiver with delight.

Natasha retracted the wire and sat herself on Loki's hips. She took off her leather gloves and tossed them both aside. Slowly, she unzipped her suit all the way down to her naval as Loki hungrily watched. Whenever he looked at her with those wolfish eyes, it made her entire body hot with lust. Her hips subconsciously grinded against his as she began to strip away the fabric of her costume.

The god gazed upon his woman in awe as she revealed to him her milky flesh. "Oh, Natasha," he crooned. His eyes rested on her pink nipples and he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over those tiny, erect nubs. As she unclasped her belts and holsters to slip out of the lower half of her suit, he saw that all she was wearing underneath was a pair of black lace panties.

"It's rude to stare," she taunted in a husky voice. Natasha lowered herself directly over his cock and teasingly rubbed her hips over his manhood.

The soft silky fabric delicately caressing Loki's member made him feel just how damp she was and Loki knew that he would be rewarded right away. Just as his lithe fingers reached up to tug away the pesky underwear, Natasha slapped his hand away.

"Not so fast," she warned him.

"Yes, fast," he smirked. "You're dripping with lust, my darling," he playfully added. "No need to refrain."

"Someone needs to learn some control." Natasha reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Before Loki could ask any questions, she forced his hands behind his back and bound his wrists with little trouble.

Loki shifted uncomfortably against his restraints. "What sort of game is this?" he wondered, raising his hips so his knuckles weren't digging into his spine.

"Delayed gratification," the redhead purred into his ear.

Before Loki could question her motives, she turned her body around, gracing him with a view of her lace underwear. He longed for her to lower her hips so he could rip away the useless piece of fabric with his teeth and slide his tongue in between her wet folds. Loki was forced out of his fantasies when he felt Natasha's tongue lightly running against his tip. "_Oh!_" he moaned, much louder than necessary.

Natasha grinned to herself as she kissed his tip and licked up the pre-cum that oozed out. She needed to press down on Loki's hip bones in order to cease his subtle hip movements. The assassin had easily brought the god down to a whimpering fool.

Her hot tongue ran along a vein that ran up his shaft and Loki was ready to break free of his restraints right then and there. This was torture. _Agonizingly_ pleasurable torture. "Please, Natasha!" he gasped. Loki didn't care how pathetic he sounded. Between her mouth teasing him and the scent of her sex in his face, he couldn't control himself.

Natasha heard him say the magic word and knew that she had broken him. "What was that?" she asked. "Did Loki actually use his manners?" she teased, wiggling her ass in his face.

"I will break these cheap cuffs of yours!" Loki hissed.

Natasha turned back around to face him properly. "Delayed gratification, Loki," she reminded him. She looked him straight in the eyes. For what she was about to do, she wanted to savour his expression. Her hand grasped his cock and slowly rubbed him up and down.

"_Natasha!_" Loki swore to himself that he would fuck the woman into Valhalla once her tormenting games were through.

"What happened to saying please?" Her hand cupped his balls, squeezing them until he cried out..

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but then he noticed Natasha activating her bracelets, aiming the tips of the bullets directly at his manhood. "N-Natasha, no! N-!-" A jolt of electricity sent shocks up and down his cock. Loki threw his head back, gasping for breath as a load of cum erupted from his head. "_Fuck_!" he swore. Whatever she did, it felt almost as good as having his throbbing member deep inside of his lover's body.

Natasha laughed, admiring the strain in his neck muscles. He was actually _enjoying _it. She wondered what a shock of her Widow's Sting felt like for the god. Judging by his reaction, pretty damn good. She felt a cool liquid hit her bare breasts and she glanced down to see Loki coming for her. "Oh," she breathed in surprise. Natasha lowered her head to lap up the dripping white liquid that ran down his shaft. Even after releasing, he was still hard as a rock for her. "That really turned you on, didn't it?" she teased. Loki was too busy catching his breath to answer. "Fuck, you're still hard," she groaned. Her pussy was practically screaming with need at this point. Natasha was just about to reward herself with his stiffness when she heard metal snapping behind Loki's back. She wet her lips in anticipation as the god bolted upright, grabbing her hips and sending her backwards into the mattress.

"'Delayed gratification,'" Loki spat in disgust.

"Admit you liked it," she breathlessly laughed.

"You know I won't lie to you, darling," he winked. He lowered his head in between her ample breasts as licked the skin, covered in goose bumps. "That was the cruelest thing you've ever forced me to endure," his silky voice hummed.

"Makes you wanna fuck me hard, doesn't it?" she eagerly hinted.

Loki crawled backwards on his hands and knees. He took a piece of her underwear in between his teeth and proceeded to tug the skimpy undergarment all the way down Natasha's slender legs.

She felt his nostrils flare, his cold breath hitting her bare skin and making her shiver with need. "Fuck me," she whimpered. "Hard." Their eyes met and Natasha knew that he wasn't about to show her any mercy. "I've had to hold out, too, you know," she admitted. "All this time… Fuck, I'm wet!" she hissed, reaching in between her legs to fondle herself. "Unlike _you, _I haven't gotten any relief yet," she chuckled.

Loki wanted to toy with her more-he honestly did. But hearing her mewling and writhing beneath him was too much to handle. His cock had its own needs. Right now, it needed a part two of release. Loki forced Natasha's legs far apart, licking his lips as he intently watched her flushed face. "You are truly beautiful, my Natasha."

She pursed her lips, spreading her legs wider for Loki. Her entire body was itching with desire and anticipation. She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, humming in approval as his face drew closer to her own. "You know what I need, Loki…"

"That I do," he chuckled, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Loki!" she moaned, arching her back.

"Natasha," he grinned, gingerly biting her lower lip.

Her fingers twisted through his wavy locks. "Loki!" she said with added force. If he didn't give her what she needed, she was going to explode.

"Patience, Agent Romanoff," he purred, hands running down her hips. "Is that not what your lesson in delayed gratification is about?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ye-**_oh! _**Oh, **fuck**!" Loki's hips slammed against hers, finally granting the wish of Natasha's desperate body.

Loki smiled widely as he bucked into her wet cunt. Her heat was overwhelming. It was the greatest reward imaginable-she was Valhalla. "Oh, Natasha!" The god continued rocking his hips, pounding into her and making her cry out in bliss.

Natasha didn't think it could get any better until she felt him rubbing up against her g-spot. "_There!_" she urged him, spreading her trembling legs as far as they would go. Her orgasm began to build as pleasant shocks sparked in her lower belly. "Loki…" Natasha sharply inhaled. Her breath caught in her throat as her need increased. He quickened the motion of his hips, further arousing Natasha and making her temperature rise. "D-don't stop!" she cried. "Loki!" His cock was hitting her in just the right place now. Each and every thrust kept Natasha teetering over the edge. "Loki, harder!" she shouted, digging her sharp nails into his shoulders.

The god felt her walls clench around him, forcing her name to escape his lips in a low moan.

"_Loki!_" she screamed.

The way she cried out in praise was enough to make him come right then and there.

"Yes! _Oh, Loki!_" Her hoarse voice screamed as her entire body shuddered.

He clenched his jaw as he bottomed out just in time to spill into her. "Natasha…" he shakily murmured. His body was trembling just as much as hers as he helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Natasha gazed up at Loki, fighting to catch her breath. "Didn't that feel better for waiting?"

She seductively arched a brow and Loki instantly felt ready for another round of this game of hers.


End file.
